1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgeons headlights, and particularly to such headlights utilizing fiberoptic cables to introduce the light from a separate illuminating source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, headlights used by surgeons and for other medical and dental purposes have become greatly reduced in size and weight. A principal factor in size reduction has been the use of flexible fiberoptic cables to carry the light from a separate light source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,139 of the present applicant discloses an example of such a headlight. With these small headlights it is not easy to allow for adjustment of the optical components to vary the size of the illuminating spot.
When a surgeon is trying to operate within a very small cavity, an illuminating spot larger than the cavity opening results in a substantial amount of undesired reflected light. This light reduces the visibility of the objects of surgical interest, since too much of the return light does not carry the visual information desired. If the illuminating spot can be reduced in size so that only the cavity interior is illuminated, the surgeon's viewing is greatly improved. Nevertheless, surgeon's headlights today generally have a fixed spot size. In some cases a dead black cloth is utilized around the operating aperture to absorb the unwanted light.